Rise of a Hero
by Jonah Stardoom
Summary: Naruto rises up to defeat a powerful evil that threatens everything he cares for. This story is of Naruto's point of view for Sasuke's point of view read Rise of a Villain by KnightOfTheFleetingDawn.


Rise of a Hero

_thoughts_

**A/N: This is a joint project between me and KnightOfTheFleetingDawn. He is writing a story from a different POV (Point Of View) but will become its own story but still intertwine with this one****.**** So read both. I do not own Naruto.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto quickly hurried down the street to try to get to the academy. As he ran he kept thinking about how he was finally able to pass the test to become a genin.

Flashback: Just the day prior he had failed the test because he was unable to make a single clone. But as he left sadden by the fact that he failed he was approached by Mizuki an Instructor at the Academy. He had told him that he would still be able to pass if he was able to retrieve the Scroll of Seals. He was able to retrieve the scroll. But word soon had then gotten out that he had stolen the scroll. Iruka another Instructor at the Academy found him reading the scroll in the forest. Iruka ask him why he stole the scroll. He told Iruka about how Mizuki told him if he stole the scroll he would pass. After he had told Iruka, Mizuki had attacked Iruka with several shuriken. Mizuki then told him about what he was and why everyone hated him. He had told him he was the container of the Nine Tailed Fox. Mizuki had then tried to kill him with a large shuriken but Iruka used himself as a human shield to protect him. Iruka then told him that he saw him as person and not as the monster he had inside of him. Angry at Mizuki for hurting Iruka he used the kage bunshin no jutsu which he had learned from the scroll to make around a thousand clones. He then proceeded to beat the crap out of Mizuki. Amazed at what he had done to Iruka told him he had passed and gave him his hitai-ate. And told him they would go get some ramen celabrate,

Naruto was still trying to fully come to terms with the fact of what he was. He was in on way relived to finally find the reason every one hated him. But on the other hand he now had to deal with the fact he held the kyuubi inside him. Naruto made his way to the Academy and went to his usual seat. About a minute later Sasuke entered and walked toward Naruto. 'Oh great, Sasukes here' He had always saw Sasuke as a rival he knew that if he wanted to be the greatest Hokage that ever lived he would have to be better the him and he would be. Right as Sasuke got next to him he spoke,

"Hey, uh, Naruto how come you're here I was told you failed the exam".

"Oh, I, uh, did some extra credit that allowed me to pass with all you guys".

_I hope he buys it if he doesn't then it will probable cause problems._ Right the door something came into the room with a large BANG!

"First", was shouted through the room.

"Was not Ino-pig", a certain pinkette shrieked.

"Was so Billboard Brow", a poorly named blond retorted.

Naruto immediately looked up as he herd Sakura talking. He the noticed that the both ran to Sasuke and started crowding around him. '_Man I hate it how sakura-chan always is trying to be with him and he sees it as an annoyance_.'

"Hey Sasuke tell us who won," they said in unison.

"I didn't really see, so I can't really say," Sasuke said, ,"but I'm pretty sure that it was a tie."

Naruto was upset that Sakuke didn't say that Sakura had won. Right then Iruka entered and silenced everyone. "I will now announce the team assignments", Iruka said. (Its cannon so I'm going to skip it)

_Yes I'm on Sakura-chans team. But I also have to be on a team with Sasuke. But that's fine it will give me multiple time to show I__'__m better that him._

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Three hour had passed and Naruto was starting to lose his mind do to the boredom so he decided it would be a good idea to put an eraser in the door so it would fall on the next unsuspecting person to walk into the room sakura immediately reprimanded this action and scolded him saying it would be disrespectful he then told her it was more disrespectful to be late. She then strangely agreed with and said that she thought it would be funny if it worked. Sasuke just stood there with the look of I really don't want to have to be around you. A few minutes after he finished a man with silver hair a mask and a hitai-ate over his eye walked in and the eraser fell on his head Naruto started laughing hysterically. Sakura franticly apologized and Sasuke just stood there. A little bit after things settled the man finally spoke.

"Are you guys team seven", a massive sweat drop was initiated.

"Well we are the only ones here," Naruto stated, "and your late!"

"Oh sorry I ended up getting lost on the road of life," sweat drop time. "Well now that I'm here lets meet up on the roof of the building dismissed."

Naruto was ready to start his road to becoming the greatest Hokage that ever lived.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed the story. I will post chapter 2 as soon as I can. Please review and thanks you for reading. **


End file.
